Drilling operations have become increasingly expensive as the need to drill deeper, in harsher environments, and through more difficult materials have become reality. Additionally, testing and evaluation of completed and partially finished well bores has become commonplace, such as to increase well production and return on investment.
In working with deeper and more complex wellbores, it becomes more likely that tools, tool strings, and/or other downhole apparatus may break down or become inoperable within the bore. Furthermore, downhole tools are regularly subjected to high temperatures, temperature changes, high pressures, and the other rigors of the downhole environment. Internal components of the downhole tools may be subjected to repeated stresses that may compromise reliability. In addition to the potential to damage equipment in trying to retrieve it, the construction and/or operation of the well must generally stop while tools are retrieved from the bore.
Consequently, internal electrical components of a downhole tool, such as an impact jar tool, may become damaged or otherwise stop working, requiring the tool to be retrieved from the bore. For example, connections between electrical sockets and terminals may be severed due to retainer boots becoming disconnected from the terminals. This problem is often associated with air-to-fluid terminals on electrical bulkhead connectors usable for isolating fluid and dry sides of the downhole tool.